1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method that displays an analog-type dial on a touch screen of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many addition functions besides the basic call service. For example, users can now access the Internet, send and receive voice and text messages, play music, watch videos, perform scheduling tasks, etc. Most young people today now consider a mobile terminal a necessity. However, older people often only want a mobile terminal to perform basic call functions and are not interested in sending text messages, downloading music, etc. Further, because of the complexity of cell phones, many older people do not own cell phones.